


sun and smoke

by L0chn3ss



Series: Soul Eater Polyamory Week [10]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Camping AU, Multi, OT4, everyone is in love with each other deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: Solo camper Maka loves her alone time, but when her friends, old and new, want to join her on her adventures, she is reluctant to let them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Soul Eater Polyamory Week 2018  
> Day 7: Through The Seasons

**_Prologue._ **

After weeks of pestering, she finally gave in.

Maka huffed while her friends cried of joy. She told them that they were overreacting, but after she considered how long she’d been avoiding the topic, perhaps it wasn’t one after all. While Tsubaki excitingly discussed their meal prep, Soul worryingly asked if there was any equipment that they could use or how to clean it once they were out in the woods. Black Star sniffed and told them confidently that between Maka and the laid-back camping club president, himself, they were more than ready to tackle the outdoors.

The arm around Maka’s shoulder held her hostage. She nodded reluctantly and assured that they would make a more comprehensive list the next day-- just please let her go to work now, _please._

Bidding farewell and the like, she set off for the bookstore and left her friends calling behind her.

Maka was a sociable person, but after a full school week of constant talking, even the most extroverted of people needed to have their alone time. It just so happened that solo camping was her version of that. Leaving early every Saturday morning and coming home every Sunday evening, it was unclear to others where she’d been during those hours. But one thing was certain: she always smelled of sun and smoke when she came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1._ **

Curious and playful, Tsubaki texted Maka throughout the day. She’d never seen someone so devoted to a hobby to the point where it became a routine. Whereas Tsubaki laid in bed, burritoed in her three layers of blankets and getting ready to sleep, Maka was biking to her next campsite, plan in mind and supplies in tow.

“Where are you going today, Maka?” Tsubaki asked, like clockwork.

The answer was always different and unpredictable. While she waited for the text back, she played a guessing game with the known places that Maka had been before, but so far, Tsubaki hadn’t gotten any place right. It never stopped her from trying.

=====

❤  **_Maka Dear_ ** ❤

Where are you going today Maka?   
┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

Southlands.

Ahh~ You haven’t been there for a while ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ   
Did you head out yet

Yeah. I’m halfway there.   
Just grabbing breakfast.

Foraging during the pilgramage   
*pilgrimage

Today’s prey has been caught.   
The crabby bread roll didn’t stand a chance!

ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ I’m coming to save you from the demon’s clutches!!   
Ack   
She is too   
H A N G R Y

Kekekekeke. Now I will devour you too!

Foregive me croissant-san..   
*forgive   
ಥ⌣ಥ   
I must flee

Victory tastes sweet. >:)

Hee hee~ Stay safe on the road  ❤

Roger.

=====

Tsubaki smiled, burying herself deeper into her blankets. Talking with Maka so early in the morning was a treat; not only did it ensure that Tsubaki was her first conversation of the day, it also meant that Maka was the last that Tsubaki had for her “night.” As she drifted to sleep, she knew that more texts would be ready to check once she was awake. Maybe a couple of pictures would be shared as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: in Vietnamese, croissants are called "banh cua" which translates literally to "crab bread" because of the shape!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2:_ **

“Ay-yo! You going camping again today? Take me with you, Maks!”

“I already left,” Maka sighed, adjusting her phone on her shoulder. “Didn’t you have work today?”

“Kidnap me. Then I’ll have a reason to not be here-- one sec.”

She heard Black Star yell something with the mouthpiece of his cell phone covered before he returned back to the call. For the last few weekends, he’d been working at his uncle’s warehouse, taking inventory or doing the small tasks that a high school student could manage. He took on the job to have enough money to keep his one-person club functioning and well stocked with supplies and references, though she didn’t know why. It wasn’t like Star had anyone else coming to his meetings.

A laid-back camping club just wasn’t was appealing as a backpacking/hiking club. Being a newly started club with an overzealous leader turned more people away than Black Star knew.

“Seriously, I wanna go though. It’s been far too long--”

“It’s been like two weeks.”

“--since I last went outside. Like, like really went outside.”

Maka could visualize his arm over his forehead, and she held back a snort. “You’re being dramatic.”

“So does that mean you’ll go camping with me?”

“Go camp solo.”

“That’s no fun,” Black Star whined. “I wanna go. Come on, come on. You haven’t gone with me in months-- No, seriously, it’s been months! And Sid won’t take time off work to go with me either. And Mira just looked at me and said in that voice that she do: ‘Boy.’ I’m crying, Maks.”

“I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Join my club--”

“Fuck off,” Maka said, hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-  
> Yuru Camp AU
> 
> To be updated every Friday.  
> Happy Birthday Rebornfromash ♥


End file.
